Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
This invention relates to a clip, method and system for securing fencing to a support structure, and in particular, but not limited to, a clip, method and system usable in temporary fencing arrangements for securing a barrier netting for fencing to an apertured fence post as the support structure.
Temporary fencing is utilised in a variety of applications, for example including, inter alia, as a barrier within and around work areas in construction sites, as warning fences near excavation sites and road works, as protective fencing for preventing unauthorized entry in developing gardens and areas for vegetation, and for limiting human thoroughfare to erosion-susceptible land areas.
Typically, fence systems of this nature require assemblage from a multiplicity of component parts which include fencing, fence posts and, optionally, post supports. To facilitate assemblage, various tools may be required along with other articles for coupling the parts together. Labour is a further expenditure in this assembling process.
Known prior art means and methods for fastening fencing to fence support structures aim to improve ease and expenditure associated with both assemblage and disassemblage of the fence system. These disclosures span the gambit from simple string tying, stapling or tacking together of parts, to more complicated multi-part attachment devices.
However none of these prior art attempts appear to be adequate solutions, as most commonly, the old problematic method of using string to tie the fencing to the fence posts is resorted to. However this technique is time consuming. Each string piece must be threaded through a fence post aperture and then individually tied to a section of fencing. Moreover, because of the necessary untying, this process is not easily reversible, which is a particular disadvantage in construction applications where the fence must continually be adapted, for example partially disassembled and reassembled to allow for the passage of workmen or for sections to be enlarged and so on to accommodate an evolving construction. A further disadvantage is that sections of the fencing which have been tied in this manner can become worn and unsuitable for reuse.
It is therefore desirable to provide a means and method to enable a fencing system to be easily assembled and disassembled, which further, requires relatively few parts, accessories or tools to accomplish this, and for the particular means to be reusable and preferably securable to the fencing system when not in use.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a clip, method and system for securing fencing to support structures therefor, which alleviates, at least to some extent, one or more of the aforementioned problems of the prior art.
In one aspect therefore the present invention resides in a clip for securing fencing to a support structure having at least one vertically extending structure member with opposed edge surfaces. Said clip includes a main body portion having a first and second surface, attachment means extending from said first surface and being adapted for removably engaging to at least one edge surface of said support structure member, and retaining means extending from said second surface, said retaining means being configured for removably supporting the fencing relative to the support structure.
In preference, said clip further includes a first bracing means connected between the first surface and the attachment means for providing a bracing support to the attachment means. It may also includes a second bracing means connected between the second surface and the retaining means for providing a bracing support to the retaining means. As such the attachment means and the securing means have a substantially improved structural strength and are thereby substantially stiffened.
The attachment means of the clip may have an engagement arrangement for removably engaging said at least one edge surface. Preferably, the attachment means further includes securing means for removably securing the engagement arrangement in position relative to the support structure. In one form the engagement arrangement has a recess adapted for receiving said opposed edge surfaces. Suitably the recess is formed between two spaced arms extending from said first surface. The spaced arms can be configured as a bifurcation or other suitable construction to be adapted for press-fitting engagement with the edge surfaces of the support structure member. In one form said first bracing means includes a bracing element connected between each of the spaced arms and the first surface.
Each said spaced arm may have an area with a reduced thickness and each said bracing element extends from said area to the first surface. The reduced areas allows less material needed for the spaced arms, while the bracing elements provide improved structural strength to the clip.
In preference, the securing means is arranged to be co-operable with the engagement arrangement for removably fixing the clip in position relative to the support structure. The bifurcation may comprise two web-like extensions with said recess therebetween and having aligned bores therethrough. The aligned bores are suitably adapted to receive the securing means. The securing means is preferably dimensioned for tight-fitting removable containment and retention within the said aligned bores. An appropriate securing means may include an elongate member, suitably in the form of a push pin, which may be detachable connected to the main body portion or, more preferably, integrally formed with a cord-like extension. The cord-like extension can have enlarged sections where it is formed with the elongate member. The enlarged sections allow the securing means to remain attached to the main body portion and the elongate member even after repeatedly use thereof for a substantially longer period. Typically the elongate member is slightly longer than the external dimension between the spaced arms so that a certain length thereof is exposed when fully inserted.
The retaining means desirably has a support portion upon which the fencing may be supported on, and a retainer portion adapted for restricting movement of the fencing relative to the support structure therefor. The second bracing means may be in the form of a buttress element connected between the second surface and the support portion and/or the retainer portion. A suitable retaining means comprises an upwardly extending support arm for supporting the fencing and a downwardly extending retainer arm for restricting fencing movement.
In a preferred application of the invention the clip is suited to securing fencing in the form of a lightweight flexible fencing material, to the support structure in the form of rigid fence posts. An ideal fencing material, such as barrier netting, well known and used within the art, is meshed or incorporates a plurality of openings which facilitate attachment to the support structure by use of the retaining means. Appropriate support structures include fence posts and stakes, and most preferably those which include substantially planer cross-sectional edges for receiving the attachment means, and further, have a plurality of vertically spaced apertures for the clip to be secured to the support.
In a preferred mode of operation, the clip attachment means is removably push-fitted onto an edge surface of the support structure. Said support structure member may have a plurality of spaced apertures. The bores in the respective arm members or web-like extensions are aligned on both sides of the support structure edge surfaces to overlap with a selected aperture thereon to define a channel through the three sections into which the securing means may be inserted. When so positioned, the retaining means should project forwardly from the support for coupling with the fencing. The securing elongate member may then be inserted into the channel to secure the attachment between the clip and support structure. Where the cord extension is incorporated into the clip design it is desirably of sufficient length and flexibility to facilitate free movement of the flange for insertion in either direction through the channel. The fencing is then attached to the support by inserting each of the clip portions through one or more fencing openings.
Ideally a number of clips may be attached to an individual support structure, suitably at vertically spaced intervals therealong, so as to provide, in particular, multiple points of attachment and support of the fencing. The number of apertures on individual support structures and the number of openings in the fencing should be made sufficient for this purpose.
According to a preferred application of the present invention there is provided a fencing system including a plurality of spaced vertically positioned support structures, and a horizontally extending fencing body, said system characterised by a support arrangement comprising one or more of the aforementioned clips removably associated with each support structure for removably supporting the said fencing body across the plurality of support structures.